Feliz cumpleaños, Sesos de Alga One-Shot
by iElectric
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Percy, y cierta campista tiene una gran idea para este evento...[ One-Shot ] Complete. [ One shot especial por su cumpleaños :) ]


**Happy birthday, Seaweed Brain**

_**-Eléctrica-**_

Ese día era el cumpleaños de uno de los semidioses más famosos del siglo (el más famoso, en realidad)...¿Qué? ¿No lo captas? ¿Pistas? ¡Pero...! okey, vale, vale...Es estúpido y verde. ¿Tengo que decir más? ¡hombre, es obvio!, esta bien. Salvó el mundo. ¿Cómo que no lo captas? ¡DIOSES, ES PERCY JACKSON, IDIOTA, PERCY! ¿Ya? por fin. Hoy es su cumpleaños y tenemos una muy gran idea. Fue mía, por supuesto. ¿Qué hace la gente normal? ¿Fiestas locas? ¿Pasteles? ¡Pufff...! Déjame contarte mi mega plan.

» Primero que nada, tuve que hablar con todo el campamento sin que él se diese cuenta. ¿Qué? No, no notó nada, distraerlo es más fácil que quitarle un dulce a un bebé. Mientras Annabeth lo distraía, Mar y yo le tuvimos que contar a todos los campistas (incluidos Quirón y Dioniso) nuestro plan...¿Cuál era? pues, todos deberían fingir que olvidaron su cumpleaños. ¿Malvado? por favor...

» Segundo. Así debería ser _todo_ el día. Como Percy es muy predecible, suponemos que irá a la playa antes o luego de comer. Por si acaso, tendremos preparado todo antes de eso. ¿Qué haremos? cuando el este en la playa entraremos Mar y yo. Fingiremos acordarnos del cumpleaños de otro campista que supuestamente cumplía años ese mismo día, fingiendo no recordar que también era el suyo.

» Tercero y último, ¡Aparecerán todos los campistas y le tiraremos Espuma Mágica!...¿Qué es eso? ¡Oh, cierto! La Espuma Mágica es como la espuma normal, pero dura varios días y causa...efectos secundarios. Los verás cuando pase. Fue un regalo de Hermes.

¿Te unes, verdad? ¡¿Como que no?!, ¡te prendes o te levantas chamuscado! Ah, ¿entonces te prendes? ¿Si? Eso creí.

* * *

Así empezó la mañana, Percy salió de su cabaña. Annabeth me prestó su gorra y Hermes además de darnos la Espuma Mágica nos dio una cámara...Por lo cual, allí estaba yo, invisible y con cámara en mano, observando a Percy. Él se acercó a Annabeth, que por cierto, supongo que sabes que es su novia. Ella estaba bajo un árbol, como siempre, leyendo. Percy se le acercó y la saludó.

—Buenos días, Percy—le contestó Annabeth, fingiendo prestar más atención a su libro de arquitectura griega. Percy arqueó las cejas, yo moría por soltar una carcajada.

—Ehm...—el carraspeó—¿Oye...que día es hoy?—entrecerró sus ojos.

Annabeth no dejó de mirar su libro.

—Dieciocho de Agosto, Percy. ¿En que mundo vives?—él frunció el ceño. Dioses, casi muero de la risa.

—Bueno...—él balbuceó. Seguramente no quería decirle que se había olvidado...Estaba más rojo que un tomate— Bueno...tengo que...nos vemos luego.

Annabeth se despidió y él empezó a caminar, yo lo seguí. Observé que miraba a todos los campistas que pasaban a su alrededor esperando que lo saludasen por su cumpleaños. Pero lo único que escuchaba era un rápido "¡Buenos días, Percy!", "¡Hola, Percy!", "Muérete, pringado", entre otros. Por cada campista que corría y olvidaba su cumpleaños se vía un poco más decepcionado.

Se acercó a Connor y a Travis, que acostumbraban a ponerle crema de afeitar a las personas el día que cumplían años. Tal vez esperaba que le hicieran una broma o algo para saber que ellos no se habían olvidado. Los hermanos se encontraban detrás de un arbusto.

—Hola, chicos—dijo con un notorio tono de entusiasmo en su voz cuando vió que llevaban fribrones, pegamento, papel picado y pasta dental en sus manos. Me reí un poco, él prefería despertarse como el hombre de papel picado antes de que olvidaran su cumpleaños.

—Percy, ¿sabes lo que es disimular?—dijo Travis...¿O Connor? da igual—. Estamos tratando de hacer nuestro trabajo y nos distraes.

—Pero...—dijo Percy, sonrojado.

—¡Shoo!—le dijo uno de los hermanos y él empezó a irse arrastrando los pies.

Lo seguí nuevamente. Él se acercó a Leo. Oh dioses, pensé, esto estará bueno. Leo construía una caja que me recordaba al estilo Team Punk y que decía "¡Feliz cumpleaños, P...!". Noté los latidos del corazón de Percy al ver el artilugio. Él observó como el hijo de Hefesto colocaba una E. Presencié como su rostro se iluminaba cada vez más cuando colocó la R...Y vi, también, como su rostro se deformaba en una mueca cuando Leo incrustó otra R y termino escribiendo _PERRY_. Perry era una chica de la cabaña de Hebe, la diosa de la juventud, ella cumplía años en dos días.

—Eh, Perce—dijo Leo, pillandolo desprevenido—¿Te gusta? Vistes, en dos días es el cumpleaños de Perry y...

—Si, dos días después del mío—dijo él.

—¿Qué?—dijo Leo, fingiendo no escucharlo, dejando de observar la caja y mirándolo a él— No te escuché.

—Nada—masculló Percy y se marchó.

En el camino, se encontró con Jamie, una hija de Afrodita que era su _fangirl_ oficial. Reprimí una risotada, ¿tan bajo puedes caer, Jackson, como para esperar que Jamie se acuerde? pensé divertida en mi mente.

—¡Percyyyyy!—chilló ella y lo estrujó, luego se separó de él (más le valía) dando saltitos—¿Como estas?—canturreó.

Miré el rostro de Percy, que había dejado toda esperanza.

* * *

Luego de la hora de comer, estaba todo listo. Los campistas le preguntaban a Percy porque estaba algo deprimido y él solo respondía que nada, que estaba cansado. Me sentí mal por mi primo, pero ya lo recompensaría. Tuve que presentarme en la cena, pero la cámara la tenía conmigo, que era invisible porque le había colocado la gorra mágica de los yankees.

Como pensé, luego de la cena, Percy se sentó a las orillas de la playa. Era mi momento. Le entregué la cámara y la gorra a Jamie y Mar y yo entramos en acción.

—¡Percy!—le dije, corriendo hacía a él junto con Mar, ambas le dimos un abrazo— Perdón por no saludar antes, estábamos ocupadas.

—No...es nada—dijo él, se notaba algo triste en su voz.

—Percy, necesitamos tu ayuda. ¿Tú sabes quién cumple años hoy, no?—él me miró, sus ojos brillaban. Otra vez me sentí mal pero no iba a echarlo a perder. Antes de que él pudiera decir "yo" le corté—Sip, Caig, el hijo de Hermes. Vamos a hacerle una fiesta sorpresa así que...¿Nos ayudas?

Él asintió, mas desolado que un desierto.

—Vamos a prepararle un pastel y galletas...¡Muuuuuchas galletas!—dijo Mar, casi carcajeó, parecía refregarselo en su cara—¿Nos ayudarías a hacer algunas?

El asintió y le dijimos que venga con nosotras a prepararlas. Luego de caminar unos segundos, yo, sin voltearme a mirarlo, le dije:

—Gracias por todo.

—¿Eh?—dijo él con un tono sorprendido. Debía estar en las nubes.

Paré en seco y el hizo lo mismo para no chocar conmigo. Me volteé bruscamente hacía él, que me miraba sorprendido y le rocié la cara de espuma. Él se echó hacía atrás y se limpió los ojos. Seguramente quitó decir algo como "¿Qué Hades...?" pero lo único que salió fue el ruido que hacen los elefantes. Mar y yo explotamos de la risa.

De todos lados, empezaron a surgir los campistas, llenándolo de Espuma Mágica, papel picado, pegamento y una sustancia babosa llamada Baba de Cerbero, que también era un producto de Hermes. Todo era un divertido caos. Todos soltaban ruidos extraños debido a la Espuma Mágica y me topé con Leo que dijo "Muuuuuuu!" como una vaca. Entre gritos, risas y sonidos de animales levantamos a Percy como en una ola. Yo le grité entre todo el ruido, debajo de él sosteniendo sus hombros.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, sesos de alga!

* * *

**¿Les gustó? Dejen un comentario si quieren. Y la muchacha que narra, sí, soy yo xD espero les haya gustado.-Eléctrica.**


End file.
